Mike's Alphabet Challenge
by MagicMikey64
Summary: My Alphabet Challenge thanks for the inspiration... Milotic and thanks for the idea... A rose for me-A rose for you. Enjoy! AshxMisty AAML Pokeshipping Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new project...**

**Inspired by Milotic (Thanks!) And idea created by A Rose for me-A Rose for you...**

**So this is my... Alphabet Challenge!**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**Airhead**

We join Ash, Misty & Brock on their way to the nearest Pokemon Center to rest for the night.

"How far now, Brock?" Misty said to her spikey-haired friend.

"Not far at all." Brock said back.

They walked on towards the Pokemon Center completely oblivious that a storm was coming.

* * *

Out of nowhere rain started to pour and drench our young heroes.

Misty, scared, ran towards Ash, somehow feeling drawn to him, hoping to be comforted.

She slips while running to him and hurt her ankle.

Ash quickly picks her up, not knowing what he was doing, and carries her bridal style to the Pokemon Center.

Leaving Brock staring into oblivion, lost in thought.

_'Why is it taking so long for them to confess? Jeez, it's obvious they have the hots for each other. I'm having a word with Misty.'_

Brock was snapped out of his deep thoughts by a rumble of thunder.

Then Brock noticed he was standing out in the rain - alone.

He ran into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash carried Misty and put her gently on the bed he'd rented for her for the night, and did something that surprised himself.

He kissed her on the forehead, before slowly walking out and closing the door.

_'Why'd you kiss her?!? Even if it was on the forehead... it doesn't matter!'_

Ash said, mentally slapping himself, before walking towards his door.

* * *

Brock walked into the Pokemon Center and immediately turned into dreamy-girl mode. (I call it that...)

He rushed towards Nurse Joy, startling her, and took her hand.

"Are you a parking ticket?" Brock begun.

"What?" Nurse Joy said, sweatdropping.

"'Coz you got fine written all over you!" Brock said, earning a slap in the face from Nurse Joy.

Brock groaned and headed into his booked room.

* * *

When he walked past Misty's door, he knocked and walked in.

Misty was awake, and noticed Brock.

"Hey, Brock." Misty said.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Brock replied.

"Not bad, ankles hurt a little but that's all."

"Hmm... may I talk with you?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." Misty replied.

"It's about Ash... why haven't you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Misty said, acting confused.

"You know... about how you _really_ feel about him."

"Well... because I... HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW I REALLY FEEL???" Misty yelled, blushing furiously, getting out her mallet.

"Well... your crush on Ash..." Brock said. Uh-oh Brocko! (Rhyme xD) Watch out!

_WHACK!_

He was hit with the mallet in the head, sending him flying out of her room.

Misty put the mallet away and went for a walk, walking passed Brock with a 'hmpf'.

* * *

Misty stopped walking outside of Ash's door.

_'Is is really that obvious that I like Ash? Scratch that, LOVE him. Should I tell him? What if he rejects me...? But it hurts to be around him knowing I can never be more than just a friend to him. I have to tell him... or I'll never hope to find out how he really feels. If he feels the same or not, I'll still stay by him as a friend... or even as more.'_

Misty knocked gently on his door and got no reply.

So she slowly opened his door to take a peek.

She noticed his bed was empty, but she saw him sitting on a chair staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

She walked closer, thinking to herself that this was a good time to confess her feelings.

But she stopped when she heard Ash start talking to himself.

"Will I ever... be able to tell her?" Ash said, mumbling to himself.

_'Her? Who is 'her'?'_ Misty thought, listening carefully.

"I better tell her... tomorrow." Ash finished.

Misty decided to tell him tomorrow but before she could she stopped, Ash had noticed her.

"...Misty? Is that you?" Ash said, hoping she hadn't heard him.

"...Yes, it's me, I just came to talk to you, I knocked on the door but there was no answer." Misty said, cursing herself inwardly for being caught.

"Come on over." Ash said, gesturing her over.

And Misty did just that, took a chair, and put in next to him and sat on it.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" Ash said, intrigued by what she wanted to say.

"Well... I'm not sure how I should say this... but..." Misty begun.

"I like you." Misty finished, sweating profoundly.

"I like you too, Misty..." Ash begun, Misty's heart beated two times faster than usual.

"...Like Pikachu, Brock, and all of my Pokemon." Ash finished, Misty's hope vanished, as she felt herself begin to cry, she couldn't cry, not in front of him.

"I didn't mean it... like that..." Misty said, trying to force back the tears.

"What did you mean it like then?" Ash said, completely oblivious to what she meant.

Misty suddenly turned from hurt to aggrovated.

"Ash you airhead! I meant I loved you!" Misty said, quickly her anger vanished which was replaced by fear, just incase Ash said he didn't feel the same.

"Oh..." Ash begun, mouth slightly agape. Misty begun to tear up inside, she knew what was coming...

"...Well... I... Err..." Ash continued, stuttering. Misty was tearing up even more, feeling sweaty, dreaded what he was about to say...

"I... l-love you too..." Ash finished, blushing scarlet.

_'I thought he would... WHAT?!? He-he l-loves me t-too?!?'_

Misty couldn't believe her ears, he loved her back? Was this some dream? If so, she didn't want to be awoken. To make sure she pinched herself, which hurt, and of course she was shocked. Ash chuckled at Misty's shocked expression, but he pulled her close and brought his lips to hers.

As soon as she felt his lips on hers, she melted on the spot but quickly returned the kiss with as much love and passion as Ash did. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, it stopped when they broke apart for breath.

They were still staring at each other, eye staring into the other, foreheads touching, arms round each other.

Then Misty spoke up.

"Wow..." Was all she could say.

"...Mmhmm..." Ash said, nodding.

Then Misty giggled, earning a raised eyebrow from Ash.

"Took ya long enough." Misty said, still giggling.

"Long enough for what?" Ash said, tilting his head slightly.

"Ash... your such an airhead." Misty begun.

"Hey I'm not...!" Ash begun, but was stopped by Misty's lips on his.

They broke apart again.

"As I was saying... Your an airhead but... your MY airhead." She said, giving him a little wink.

Ash smiled at this and brought her close once more.

They brought their lips together once more, and neither of them wanted to move. They wanted to stay like they were, in each others arms.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

But one thing that will not change through everything... Ash will always be an...

Airhead.

* * *

**Probably a rubbish ending, but hopefully it was good enough!**

**Airhead means someone who's dumb.**

**B should be here soon!**

**Make sure you review!**

**I also do appologize for being late on my other stories, they'll be updated soon.**

**I've been ill that's why, and... had some writers block.**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Cya!**


	2. Bullied

**Appologies for my long update, I've been ill!**

**And writer's block... but anyway here is B!**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Bullied**

"Please! Leave me alone!" Ash cried out while being punched in the stomach by Gary.

Ash's yelling only seemed to provoke Gary even more as Gary started to kick him aswell.

Ash was shaking ferociously and crying violently, taking beating after beating.

"This'll teach you to get in my way!" Gary said, kicking Ash in the stomach.

"Please... stop..." Ash said, finding it hard to speak from being beaten so much.

"Better shut up! Or I'll beat you even harder! Now take this... owww!" Gary said, wincing in pain.

Gary turned around, holding his hurting area below, and he saw Misty... one on Ash's best friends.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Misty?!?" Gary yelled in fear.

"Defending one of my friends, you wouldn't know about that, would ya Gary...? Thought not." Misty said, chuckling.

"Err..." Gary said, sweatdropping, before running off in fear.

Misty helped Ash up and lead him towards the Nurse's office.

Misty knocked on the door of the Nurse's office and it opened to reveal the school nurse, who beckoned them in.

"Nurse, Ash here was beaten by Gary, can you do a check up?" Misty said, sitting Ash on the chair.

"No problem, you better get to class, I'll fix him up." The Nurse said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Misty said, walking out of the office, towards her next class.

"Your welcome." The Nurse replied, then went to tend to Ash's wounds.

* * *

The rest of the day was fine, Misty attended all her classes without any problems, and Ash was tended to quickly and sent to his classes, which went fine.

Misty was walking home from school, carefree and happy. When something stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh no you don't." The man said, making Misty gasp.

"Gary." Misty muttered.

"You'll pay for butting in earlier, I'm going to get my revenge." Gary said, chuckling.

"Please... no..." Misty said, shaking slightly.

* * *

Ash was walking out of the school gates, whistling to himself, when he noticed Gary looking like he was about to punch Misty.

This made Ash's blood boil, and he acted by instinct and rushed to the scene.

Gary sent a punch Misty's way which was stopped by something holding Gary's arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash yelled, gripping Gary's arm tightly, digging his fingers into Gary's flesh, making Gary scream in pain.

"You leave her alone... you bully!" Ash said, walking in front of Misty and blocking Gary from getting to her.

"You'll pay for that, shrimp!" Gary yelled in an irritated tone.

Gary advanced towards Ash ready to beat the hell out of him, but found himself flat out on the ground... he was tripped up by Ash.

"Who's the shrimp now?" Ash said, chuckling slightly.

Misty started giggling aswell, causing Gary to get very embarassed.

Gary ran away once more in embarassment.

Ash this time helps Misty up.

"So Misty, wanna come to my place today?" Ash offered.

"Sure!" Misty said in an excited tone.

And with that they walked towards Ash's house.

* * *

They walked into Ash's house, it was obvious Ash's parents were out at this point.

They sat on the couch and Ash turned on the TV.

"Misty... thanks for saving me earlier." Ash said, smiling.

"No problem... I should be thanking you... you were really brave out there." Misty said, before planting a kiss on Ash's cheek... well she would have kissed his cheek but missed and kissed his lips instead.

Misty pulled away immediately blushing like mad, Ash just sat there mouth agape.

"Oh my god Ash, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Misty said before she was interrupted by something on her lips... Ash's lips?!? Ash was kissing her? But why?

It was true, Ash had wanted to taste her lips once more and pulled her closer while she was appologising, and kissed her fully on the lips, putting his arms around her waist.

Misty was shocked at first, but soon found it normal and returned it with as much love as Ash was, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him ever closer to her.

They broke apart from the kiss when they needed breath, still looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

A bit later Misty had to leave to go back home.

"Bye, Ash. Thanks again for today." Misty said before pulling him into another short kiss.

They broke apart and before Misty left she said...

"I'll pop by tomorrow morning and we can walk to school... okay?" Misty said, smiling.

"Of course, look forward to it!" Ash said, waving to her.

"See ya!" Misty yelled, turning the corner.

* * *

The next morning...

Ash woke up with a long yawn, getting out of bed and heading to the shower.

He had a shower, got out in a towel, dried himself, put new clothes on and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang...

Ash opened it and was greeted by someone enveloping him in a hug.

Ash noticed it was Misty and gladly returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ash broke apart and said...

"Misty, it's time to get to school, don't wanna be late do we?" Ash said, chuckling.

"Of course not." Misty said, giggling.

"Then let's go." Ash said, winking at her.

And they walked off to school hand-in-hand.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Enjoy :)!**

**Bye!**


End file.
